


Feathers

by orphan_account



Series: Inner Prankster [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's Feather Allergy, Gen, Humor, Marinette/Ladybug's Inner Prankster, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrian had to admit: if he ever sneezed because of a stupid pigeon again, it’d be too soon. Too bad he never saw Ladybug’s inner prankster coming.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend ignoring logic for the sake of humor, because my inner writer sure did. Also, I can never seem to make long scenes...

The sunset was relaxing, an orange and pink glow on the skyline. The Eiffel Tower stood regally in the distance, and the citizens of Paris were just settling down for the night. One half of Paris’s famous superhero duo was strolling along the rooftops, whistling quietly while he twirled his leather tail-like belt in circles.

Chat Noir was waiting for Ladybug to meet him for a patrol. He was far too restless to stay on the rooftop they had agreed to meet at, but he did stay in sight for when Ladybug would arrive. It was odd—Ladybug was always first for their weekly patrol, but this time she was late. Chat Noir wasn't worried, though. Ladybug told him she would be late by at least half an hour—which was lucky for him, because he, Nino, Alya, and Marinette had gone to the movies and caused him to arrive at the meeting spot ten minutes later than he and Ladybug normally met.

So far, he still had 18 minutes left to wait.

Maybe he could come up with witty puns to herald Ladybug’s arrival?

Considering this idea, Chat Noir paused his restless pacing and thought very, very, hard. Surely he could think of a few, or at least a joke...

His mind drew a big, fat, blank.

Where were his brilliant puns when he needed them?

He sighed dramatically and resumed his pacing. He idly jumped onto another roof, and was surprised when he saw a flash of grey out of the corner of his eyes. Curious, he strode over to the edge of the rooftop to see a fluffy grey pigeon feather floating to the ground. Picking it up and being careful not to get it close to his nose, he glanced about to see if there were any pigeons around.

Surprisingly, there were none of the flying pests in sight. He must have disturbed the feather when he was jumping between the buildings—

_ “At—choo!” _

The feather fled from the disgruntled hero’s hand as he moved it in favor of stifling his sneeze. Simultaneously, Chat Noir slipped off the edge of the building with a yowl eerily similar to the screech of a cat, not noticing a red yo-yo with black spots unreeling itself from his foot, or the muffled giggle belonging to the yo-yo’s hidden owner. The air was knocked out of him when he landed on a trash bag set beside a bulging dumpster. Thankfully, the contents slightly cushioned his fall and did not create much noise. On the other hand, as he detached himself from the trash bag, he noticed there was a large, gaping, hole in it. And its contents, which appeared to be breadcrumbs soggy with whatever gooey liquid was dripping out of a crush plastic bottle, were smeared all over him.

Though he was a boy and in no way as fickle as girls about dirt and the like, only one word summed up his predicament.

“Gross!”

Because who  _ knows _ what that liquid was, or if the ‘breadcrumbs’ were even that.

And because he  _ is _ still a model. A model desperately trying and failing to scrape off the gunk on his leather catsuit.

With a moan of despair, Chat Noir gave up. Most of the liquid goo was off, but he couldn't even begin to get the bread crumbs out of his hair. He would have to face Ladybug’s inevitable teasing. He sprang back up to the rooftop and sat down sullenly near their meeting spot.

He had five minutes until Ladybug was supposed to be there when the first pigeon arrived.

Chat Noir glowered at the avian creature, just  _ knowing _ that the sparkle in its beady eyes was a sign of its laughter. It perched next to him and tilted its head to eye him like he was a piece of meat, or a worm, or whatever pigeons eat. He flicked his tail at it and watched in satisfaction when it let out a startle coo and flapped away. Then he hissed when it came back, landed on his gloved hand and pecked at his ring.

“Shoo!”

It didn't leave, even when he swatted at it. It reminded him of the Mr. Pigeon fiasco, just a few days ago, and he was not keen on reliving that.

“Go away!”

Another pigeon poked his foot, and he suddenly realized there were several other plump pigeons waddling around him. His nose noticed, too, and he erupted into a sneezing fit.

“This— _ ’choo!— _ is ridi— _ ACHOO!— _ culous _!” _

He felt talons digging into his scalp, and froze in horror. The weight on his head confirmed it.

There was a pigeon in his _hair._

It pecked him.

He went nuts.

Three minutes and a flock of very scared pigeons later, Ladybug arrived to patrol just on time. She was greeted by Chat Noir, covered in feathers and significantly less breadcrumbs than there were before the pigeons ate them all. He was sneezing uncontrollably, and she finally let out all the laughter she had been holding in during the entire time she had been watching him suffer her prank.

“I get it,” he grumbled through sneezes, unaware of her crimes, “I'm a mess. Just don't ask how I got this way.”

“At least the glue is can be washed out, if you put in some effort,” Ladybug told him with an innocent smile.

It was only after the Agreste household suffered a massive water bill late that night that Adrien realized he should have been suspicious as to how Ladybug knew the almost invisible goop on him was glue.

  
  



End file.
